The Dark Lord's Gift
by proudwriter
Summary: The Dark Lord gave Severus a unusual gift and he is unsure of what to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

'Thank Merlin the night is finally over,' he sourly though to himself as he made his way to where the Dark Lord was hidden in his lair. It really wasn't night anymore it was actually well into the morning considering that the time was already 7:30 am. Dreadful would be an understatement would it be used to describe the past few hours. His attempt to alert the order members of night's attack had gone unnoticed. He will personally kill Potter if he ignores one more of his letters but he was sure that they would recognise his scroll by now. At least Minerva would, and _she_ would heed his warnings- that much he knew. Well, besides the point the evening was a disaster beyond all comprehension. 'Mind you,' he thought, 'the Dark Lord will be pleased by how "well" it had gone.' There was and approximant count of five hundred Muggles killed that night alone between all the towns that they had attacked. They managed to capture over seventy five girls ranging between the ages of twelve and twenty to entertain the Death Eaters with this week. Severus didn't know what was making him feel more sick the stench of blood that soaked his clothes or the thought of all the young girls who were to be repeatedly raped and tortured before they met their deaths.

He remembered sending the Granger girl a warning through the Potter's Floo at the Head Quarter since she was a muggle and wasn't connected to the floo at home. He warned her to get her family and flee town before the attack. He deeply hoped that she wasn't too fool hearted to ignore him. Her entire town was wiped out by what he had heard from the other Death Eaters as he came in from his own mission, and all those poor creatures who did survive the attack were taken to rooms to be prepared for rape.

Thankfully he wasn't assigned her town, but he had heard that they had left a bloody mess. The potion that he had created worked as a bomb blowing everything in it's contact into dust and ashes. 'why was I such a fool to create such a horrendous thing' he thought to himself miserably. Knocking softly in the door of his master's chambers he slowly allowed himself in and bowed towards the ground kissing the disgusting hems of his "master's" robes.

"My Lord" he said, noting to himself the atmosphere around him.

"Stand"

Severus obeyed.

"You've done well today." hissed the Dark Lord, "Your potion proves your ssssignificance of being amongssst my followersss."

"Thank you my Lord."

"I did notice; however, that you didn't claim any **human** sssspoilsss from your raidssss like the other Death Eatherssss. They tend to take three to four human ssspoilsss a night but you haven't taken any."

"I haven't the pleasure of finding one that will suite my taste my lord."

"Well that can be arrange, I took the liberty to prepare a little ssssurprissse for you Sssseverusss."

Severus could only answer with a questioning look before the Dark Lord continued, "I hear that you were able to acquire many wealthy values from the raids, but I don't have much need for that, I've sent them to your manor, your house elves are taking care of it now."

"Thank you my lord."

"Don't thank me yet, Ssseverus," the Dark Lord hissed with and evil grin, "the best is still to come."

"Master?" Severus asked not wanting to know what surprise lay ahead.

"Wormtail!" the little vermin that was hunched in the corner shivered before scurrying towards his master, "My Lord." He said before flinching at the sight of him.

"Tell Luciussss, that his fun time is over and that I know that he'd been playing around when I've told him not to and he'll be punisssshed for doing so. Tell him to bring me Severussss _**gift**_." The Dark Lord said with an uncanny smile upon his hiddious face.

A few minutes later Lucius entered the room dragging a harassed looking girl by her wrist. It was too dark for Severus to make out her attributes but her naked body and the terror in her eyes glowed bright from the light of the flames. The Dark Lord smirk and cleared his throat, brining Severus out of his gaze.

"It looks like you like what you sssseee Ssseverusss." Obviously misunderstanding the look of disgust that flared on Severus' face. Deepening the smirk the Dark Lord continued "As you know, I've ssssent Luciusss to lead a group of Death Eaterss on a raid tonight ass well. You are my best leader, but timing is everything as you know, so you underssstand why I had to send various groupsss. Luciuss was able to bring back wonderful- Ah, shall I call it them toyss, from the raids. Lucky for your Sseveruss, this one caught my eye, and by your reaction, ssshe caught your eye too. This one ssseemed to try fight off the attack and sssave her parents and town on her own." The Dark Lord flashed a gleeful look at the girl, "Of coursssse the fisssty little creature wasssn't powerful enough to fight off my ssserventssss, esssspecially since they had your potion with them Ssseverussss. I figure that you deserve a reward for your great work, and you know that I am known for my rewardssss. Ssshe'sss yoursss to keep. If you tire of her you can dissspossee of her according to your liking. By the way Ssseveruss, I _**marked**_ her for you so you don't have to ssshare her."

"Marked her my lord?"

"You'll see soon enough Severus."

Severus felt the bile rise in his throat; he was surprise at that feeling since he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. 'The only magical being in the town that Lucius invaded was Miss Granger, but she wouldn't bee foolish enough to fight them off on her own would she? Surely she would have fled, or gone for help-No knowing Miss Granger she would have tried protecting her family at all cost. But it can't be Miss Granger!' he scolded himself.

Severus hand to mentally shake himself and focus on his master as he heard a familiar drawn out voice state his opinion. "Master, may I suggest that Severus gives us the honour of entertaining us with him having his way with the girl."

Both Severus and the girl snapped their heads in the man's direction shocked. There was an evil gleem in Lucius' eye as he smiled wickedly towards Severus before continuing with his suggestions, "If you would like Severus, I can get Draco to _warm the girl up_ for you, I'm sure he'll be delighted to, since he didn't get a turn with her."

Severus saw the girl give and involuntary shiver and hug herself looking fearful.

"I believe that I am perfectly capable of doing _**that**_ myself Lucius, but I thank you for the offer." Severus answer coolly.

"Lucius!" Both men jumped at the harsh hiss.

"My Lord"

"I think you've detained Ssseverusss long enough. He proved is loyalty and that'sss enough. Ssseverus take that creature and go you're disssmissed."

"Thank you my Lord," with a bow Severus turned, walked to the girl and grabbed her by her wrist and apparated her to his manor without looking at her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Thanks for the reviews…by the way…**Disclaimer: **The majority of the Characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot may go along with certain events that happen in the series, however, some additional Characters and my plot points are constructed out of my imagination.)

_**Now back to the story…**_

They arrived in the middle of a large dark bedroom; a small fire in the fire place gave a glow to the room.

"You Bastard!" the girl cried shoving Severus hard in the chest. Caught by surprise Severus felt himself fall to the ground from the force. After recovering from the shock of being thrown to the ground by a girl and cursing his misfortune of having to bring the poor creature home with him he looked around to see where she had gone off to. Although judging by the size of the house and the wards that were on it she couldn't have gotten too far.

Pulling off his Death Eater's mask he saw that the girl was sobbing in the corner by the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest covering her naked form and her head hidden in the folds of her arms.

Getting up slowly he cautiously made his way towards her. "I beg your pardon." he hissed at her in a stern voice.

She didn't bother looking up at him but somehow managed to shout at him anyways, "You heard what I said _**Professor**_, you are a blood, damned bastard!"

He froze for a moment when he recognized her voice. His heart in his throat, it couldn't be her could it- "Miss Granger?" he asked in a soft voice.

There was no response from her, but it seemed as if her sobs stopped now that she realized that he didn't know that it was her before.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" He hissed angry that she ignored his warnings, she could have been killed.

"Well, I do believe that you brought me her _Professor_." She sneered at him reminding him of the way that he had done to her on countless occasions.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? Why didn't you heed my letters you foolish girl? You could have been killed!" he stormed.

Her head shot up revealing her tear stained face for the first time. There were scratches down her cheeks that needed to be healed from when she tried fight off the Death Eaters. Confusion was clearly written across her face. "What letters?" She obviously knew nothing about the letters that he had been sending.

"I'm going to kill Potter myself, I didn't think that he was that arrogant and stupid. I've been flooing letters all summer to the Head Quarters warning you lot about the different Death Eater movements and attacks." Severus stopped and took a deep breath, "You're telling me that no one got any of my letters?"

"You knew that they were going to attack my town?" Hermione asked trying to process the overload of information.

"Yes," Severus hissed as he began pacing back and forth in front of her trying to be patient. "That is why I flooed a warning to you. Owls can be intercepted, so it is not safe to send messages like that. With the floo, even if someone does try to intercept the connection I can control it, or I would know and be able to stop them. The only downside of flooing is that all the letters that are flooed goes to the owner of floo, even if they are not addressed to them. Only once they pass through the floo and reach the floo owner he or she can give it to the person that it is addressed to. I know that Minerva would listen to what I have written her. I didn't think that Potter would with hold mail from her, and when I found out about your town I had to send you a warning as well."

"Oh." Hermione whispered, putting things together. She saw Harry burn tons of letters since they had left school. Thinking back now, she should have realized then that it was Snape's hand writing on the envelopes. She suddenly felt a serge of anger towards Harry for not telling anyone who the letters were from or what they were about. Hermione jumped when Severus slid himself down the bed frame leaning against the bed to face her. If the circumstances weren't so serious she would have laughed to see her professor sitting on the floor. Her life just fell apart with in seconds she lost both of her parents and her freedom.

Severus regarded her tear stained face and took a deep breath. 'She must have had a rough night, considering that she lost both of her parents and by the looks of it her pride as well all with in a few hours,' he thought. 'It must have been a real blow for her to be captured by Lucius'-_**Lucius!**_'

"What did he do to you?" Severus growl.

"Who?"

"Lucius" Severus sneered.

Hermione flinched at the sound at the name but did not say anything, but rather tucked her head back down to hide her reforming tears.

"Did he rape you?"

All he could hear was her soft sobs but besides that she did not make a sound. Severus leaned forward and prided her head from her arms. "Miss Granger! Look at me," he grabbed hold of her chin and guided her chin until she was looking at him in the eye and their faces were merely inches apart. "Did he rape you?"

"No, not really.-He touched me, but he couldn't do more then that, although I don't know why. I know that he intended to, he said so himself, Bellatrix was there, she couldn't stop laughing when he would yelp in pain each time he would try go into me as if he was getting burn. Bellatrix said that it was happening because Voldemort marked me for someone-I guess it was for you- as a reward, and that only that person could have me as a toy in that way. I guess you did something really good for Voldemort that he gave you "The famous Harry Potter's best friend" as a toy."

"Don't talk like that" he hissed.

"Isn't that what I am, your new toy?!" Isn't that why I'm here, _**Sir**_" she spat bitterly at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Miss Granger."

"Am I really supposed to believe that Sir, when they took me to Voldemort, he commanded them not to touch me or hurt me in anyway, but even the word of your "Great Dark Lord" couldn't stop them from hurting or touching me did it? How can I know that you won't do the same thing despite what you say!" she exclaimed.

Severus was at a cross on how to react, on one hand he wanted to comfort her (why the bloody hell would he want to do that he didn't know why!) yet on the other hand he was infuriated that she thought so little of him. He stared at her in shock for a minute before sneering at her. "How dare you compare me to them?"

"Well you do share the same mark as them that does say something doesn't it?" She spat back.

"Since you seem to know so much Miss Granger, allow me to clarify something for you, so you will see that you do not know everything like you thing you do. I have been a spy for Dumbledore since six months after I joined the Death Eating ranks. I've always been loyal to Dumbledore. Do you really think I am like the rest of the Death Eaters? In case you do I shall tell you that I am not. Did you know that _not once_ in my Death Eaters years did I rape anyone? This is the first time I ever brought a captive home, and the only reason that I have was because the Dark Lord himself gave you directly to me."

Embarrassed by her outburst Hermione turned her face away from him looking at the floor. Severus swore as he saw the mark at the side of her neck. "Merlin" he moaned sitting back turning a bright shade of red as her face snapped in his direction. It would have been amusing to see him if he didn't look so serious.

"What?"

_Tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Thanks for the reviews…)_

"What?"

"I didn't think that he would go to this extent when he told me that he marked you for me."

"To what extent are you referring to?" Hermione asked.

"How did he get my blood" Severus asked more to himself, "unless he kept it from my initiation ceremony during his first time in power? He couldn't have marked you to this extent without my blood. Tell me!" He threw at her is body shook with uneasiness, "did you drink anything while you were there?"

Hermione looked at him in absolute horror; she had never seen her professor like this in her life. Swallowing hard she tried to find her voice.

"When…when they captured me… I was taken straight to Voldemort. He commented on how foolish I had to be to try fending off the attack. Then he asked Lucius about me. Lucius told him that I was too bright for my own good and that no muggle should have the top marks of their year. Vold-Voldemort told Wormtail to bring him a certain chest. He took out a tube with a reddish blackish liquid in it and poured it into a cup that had blue potion in it. He then said a spell that stripped me of my clothing. Voldemort…he circled me looking at me…my body…touching…"she was sobbing hard now and was trying to gather her strength to continue. "he told me that he owed a certain Death Eater a reward. That this Death Eater was hard to please, he said that I could please him. He continued to…touch me and after a while the potion starting hissing. Once it did, Voldemort grabbed me by my hair and… he pulled my head back and poured that sickly potion down my throat."

Severus moved himself next to her putting his arms around her desperate for her to stop crying. Instead of stopping to cry she threw her head into his chest weeping hysterically. To him it felt like she was crying for eternity, while he knew that in truth that only a few moments had gone by, the most half an hour, but he knew that she had to get it out of her system. So he sat there holding her as she let forth her held up tears.

After a while Severus let out the swear that he was holding under his breath, the tube must of held his blood from when they collected it the night he joined the Death Eaters.

"The Dark Lord asked me to create that potion for him during my first year under him. At that time I thought that it was strange that he wanted such a thing, but I it would have been suicidal to question the Dark Lord. The potion was meant to mark a person so they can be designated for a specific person. It was a great way to gather followers- he promised men that he can guarantee to get them the woman that they desire. You can assume how many men joined because of that, just think of men like Cabbe and Goyle, who won't be able to get a woman to look at them other wise-well that's beside the point. He also used it to ensure that a great minded witch or wizard ended up with a Death Eater. By doing so he created powerful decedents of the couples ensuring that the child that will bear will, or shall I say should –if they are not a squib, of course, have great magical talents. If you think about, these "arranged" marriages were able to gather the Dark Lord many allies, since no of the witches or wizards who were forced into the marriage would hurt their decedents who thanks to the arrangements are the Dark Lord followers." Severus paused and looked absently at his left arm as his he could see through his sleeve at his dark mark, "Now-a-days, the potion is usually used by the Death Eaters to claim captives to rape before killing them off. This way no one can steal their…well, you know, their so call prize, their reward, or how you call it- their toy. The Dark Lord doesn't mind that they use the potion since as long as they do his bidding and try and cause as much harm as possible it is fine with him." Severus caught Hermione's eye as she looked up at him from where she her head was tucked in his chest as he pause to take a deep breath. He then added in an after thought, "I assume that it is also a great way to see who is a virgin and who isn't."

Hermione paled at this last statement, "so this is a type of virgin mark?" she asked as a blush stole over her body.

"Yes," Severus smirked, "It is a way to announce to the world that your are a virgin-any Death Eater would have loved to break you. It really works well the potion, without the blood your eyes will turn red if your are virgin and yellow if you are not. With the blood of the so called suitor a mark is formed. The mark will be teal blue if you are not a virgin. If you are a virgin; however, the mark will be a rich black, once you loose your virginity or sleep with your suitor, if you are not a virgin, the mark will turn a blood red color.

Severus looked at her for a moment debating whether or not to show her the mark or not. He decided on the former. "Here," he said conjuring a hand held mirror and handing it to her, "this is what it looks like."

Inside a small crest there was two "S" snaked together in an elegant manner with leaves surrounding them. The head of the "Ss" were snakes but the crest was held inside a lion's claw.

"SS" Hermione asked

"My initials, Miss Grangers, they are inside my crest. You heard the Dark Lord say that he marked you for me. Each suitor has their own mark. Every witch and wizard has one,- an individual mark of magic- we all have our coat of arms, our own signs, our own crest,-our own mark whatever you want to call it. This is my mark, and now that you are bound to me it is part of yours as well."

"Why the lion's claw?" Hermione asked

"Don't ask questions Miss Granger. This is my mark, there is nothing more to say about it. As I said before, I didn't expect the Dark Lord to mark you to this extent. Although I am not surprise considering that both you and I both have brilliant minds so the out come of such a union would be to his advantage. However, I don't want you as a toy or anything more, so I don't know what he is playing at."

Hermione looked at him questioningly, her mind buzzing with hundred of questions. She decided to tackle them one at a time. "What does it mean exactly that I have _**your**_ initials tattooed on my skin as a virgin mark and how do I get rid of it?"

Severus let out a groan, where was her head today, she was the smartest witch of her age and today it seemed like nothing was seeping in. "Firstly, Miss Granger," He answered, "haven't you heard a word that I have said, and secondly, I don't think that you want to know how to get rid of that mark right now."

Hermione shivered at his words, she didn't like the sound of what he was saying.

"I heard you, you said that Voldemort used it to control people, he used it to force people to…join…to join together."

Severus noticed her struggled for words, "_it must be a first-she's having a hard time speaking-hah! A world record Hermione Granger struggling for words!" _he thought. He watched Hermione take a shaky breath before she continued.

"I still don't see why he chose to mark me like this for you, Professor, and you are still not telling me the outcome of having such a mark."

"Think Miss Granger, there are many possible reasons for the Dark Lord to want us to bind. One reason could be of course, is that he just plainly found a reward for me by giving me such a prize "_**toy"**_ as you call it, to motivate me to create more spells and potions for him. Just try and imagine how great this is for him-he was able to find a perfect punishment for you for trying to fend off his attack. What can be a bigger punishment then having your professor, who you trusted hurt you? Can you see all the reasons why he could want this? The Dark Lord knows that both you and I have great magical abilities- there is no sense in denying it."

Hermione smiled at his hidden compliment feeling much better that Professor Snape actually thought highly of her. Yet she couldn't stop herself from looking into his deep, ebony eyes for a sign of sarcasm; however, to her surprise she did not find any. All she was able to see was pools of shiny blackness that was inhibited in his eyes, and yet, as she looked closely she noticed that his eyes weren't really black but rather just a deep shade of brown hidden within the shadows just like the man that they belong to. Realizing that she was staring, Hermione tore her gaze away from her professor and rested her head against his comfortable chest. She winced, fearing that he would object, and then let out a small sigh when none came. She felt comforted to here his velvety voice continue on for when he had stopped she had feared that he would tell her no more.

"I am assuming that the Dark Lord thinks that if we- well if we consummate- we will produce a great magical child. He thinks that he would be able to manipulate it to his uses, considering that he and the rest of the world think that I am on his side. As well, he knows that if you are stuck with me, you are unable to assist your friends or give them the comfort that they need-he will use that to his advantage you see, and he also will try using your knowledge to his ability."

"But what about the actual mark or are you are avoiding that question professor?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I should know by now that I can't try distract the brightest student at Hogwarts since I left the School as a Student there myself. As for your question, No I was not avoiding it, I was just trying to formulate the best answer for it in my head before delivering it to you, that way I will have the least theatrical outburst."

"Is that so?"

"I don't think that you want to know more about the mark just yet, we will leave it at that for now Miss Granger. When the time is right I will tell you more about it. Alright?"

"Am I getting a choice on the matter?"

"No, but you can imagine that you are if it makes you feel better."

Hermione breath hitched as she suddenly felt him move from behind her, and she held on tighter to his robes, to prevent him from moving, although, she didn't know why.

"Kindly release me, Miss Granger, I would like to get up." He whispered into her ear. He was so close she could fear ever inch and mould of his body behind her.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before releasing him, and drawing her knees to her chest again, crossing her arms to hold them in place. Severus rose and looked down at her with a look of defeat in his eyes. He swiftly removed his bellowing robe and covered her with it. Then he scooped down and swiftly grabbed her by the wrist pulling her up to her feet. He gently released her and moved his hands to close the robes, so her naked body would not be seen. As graceful as a soaring bat, he moved behind her, supporting her by her elbows, he guided her into the adjacent room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Lord's Gift, Chapter 4

(Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was busy with school and other stuff…)

Severus walked Hermione into the washroom and took a deep breath before looking around not knowing how to conduct himself considering that he had a former student in his arms. He released her and she began to fall forwards. Hermione was surprised when she felt her professor's strong arms circle her waist and pull her to lean against his chest while he still held a firm grip on her arms.

Severus took a glance at the clock on the wall, being a spy he always had to know the time, since timing was everything. It was already four thirty in the afternoon- _where has the day gone _he thought.

He looked away from the wall and spoke to Hermione's back. "It's been a long day, I need a shower, and I'm sure that you'd like one too, if you had any part of Lucius' disgusting body touching you. You can use this washroom; I'll be in the washroom in my old bedroom next to this room if you need anything. I will call on my female house-elves to wait on you. If you need any thing they will come and get me." He turned his head towards the door and gave a shout the startled Hermione, "Darce, Dina, Jack, Betty, Jane!" Five house-elves immediately popped in front of him.

The three females wore black skirts with white blouses and a black tea towel over it as a vest. In the middle of the towel was a crest with bearing two intertwine green snakes, the dominate snake was wearing a golden crown. The two snakes were encased inside a lion's claw. Hermione immediately recognized it as Snape's crest considering that she had the same crest tattooed into her neck. Now seeing a larger version of the crest she had to admit that it was quite lovely.

The two male house-elves were wearing black pants, white shirts and tea towel vest that matched the girls.

Severus turned Hermione in his arms so she was facing him. He kept a firm grip on her elbows to keep her steady. He didn't know why but he was a bit nervous about her reaction towards his house-elves.

"These are my house-elves," he said, "Darce is the head elf, he is a descendent of the Prince family's elves. This is his wife, Dina, and their twins, Jack, and Jane, and their youngest, Betty." Severus turned his head to his elves, "This is Miss Granger, and she will be staying here with us for a while. Dina, and Jane, please bath her and attend to her every need. Darce, I need you to go to my Lab and get some healing potions so I can attend to Miss Granger and my injuries, once we are clean. Jack can you go to the kitchen and prepare something for us to eat?" Severus turned to Betty and regarded her for a minute, "Betty I need you to go to town and purchase some clothing and whatever female necessities you think Miss Granger will need."

Hermione stared at Snape in shocked, not only did he dress his house elves properly but he spoke to them civilly, and did he just say please? Now thinking about it, Hermione didn't think she ever heard Snape say "please" before. She notice that he was staring at her with a raised brow, waiting for a reaction on the appearance of the house-elves, especially since he knew that she did the whole SPEW thing in her fourth year. "Why are they wearing clothes?" she asked not knowing what to say.

Severus chuckled. Hermione was even more shocked, but she liked the deep, rich sound of his chuckle. "I make them wear clothes, Miss Granger, I won't have them strutting about in just tea towels like my mother used to do- even if she had just one elf to cloth. Anyways the clothes help protect them when they help me in my Lab."

"You let them help them in your Lab, you hardly let anyone in your Labs let alone work with you."

"You're right about that, but what happen to your elf rights. Why wouldn't I have them in my Labs they contain a strong element of magic. Once properly trained they can work just as well, as any witch or wizard. Take Darce here, when I inherited him he only knew how to cook and clean for his master. I decided to teach him potions and other sorts of magic. He was able to learn how to control and use his magic properly. I usually get him to help me with potions that need multiple workers. Dina is also trained and now she is training the twins and Betty."

Hermione never heard Snape talk so casually before, "Wow!" she gasped in awe, "I would never had thought that-"

"You would never have thought that I was capable of treating anyone or anything like the way I treat my house-elves and I assume that you also think that I am a cold hearted black soul vampire."

"Well not the vampire part" Hermione admitted, "its not possible, since all the things that we learned in Defence against the Darks Arts I would have been able to noticed it if you were a vampire."

Severus laughed at this and Hermione was surprised when her stomach did some sort of back flip at the sound of his smooth deep laugh. She secretly hoped that she would be able to hear him laugh more often.

"You actually taught them magic?" she asked wondering why he had looked at her in disgust when she showed him her SPEW idea during her forth year.

"Yes I did. It was actually quite enjoyable since they did want to learn unlike the students at school." He answered coolly.

"I liked learning in your class" she admitted meekly feeling like a first year again.

"You, Miss Granger, would like any class no matter who or what teachers it as long as you would be able to show off your knowledge."

Hermione blushed, "That's not true! I didn't like Divinations and I never will!"

"That's only because the teacher doesn't know anything about the subject, and the entire subject is based on luck. The professor herself has no control over her actual gift, the only reason that she is on staff is that if she has a prophecy is that at least she'll have it within Hogwart's grounds so hopefully one of the Hogwarts's staff would be able to hear it to Dumbledore. Well that's was the plan anyways."

"Sounds like you're not found of the subject yourself professor." Hermione shot back.

"That may be so, but you must have been deeply upset when you found out that Divinations is not a subject that you can learn out of a book. Tell me, was the reason you dropped out of it because you couldn't learn up on the subject and challenge the teacher's knowledge with your answer and silly questions?"

"Do you think that I was challenging you when I would try answering your questions?"

He looked at her for a minute before answering in a calm voice, "Sometime it would seem like that, yes. Yet, other times, it was obvious that you were trying to prove to everyone that muggleborn can be just as good as any purebloods."

Hermione blushed again at his remark, and silence fell between them. After a minute they were both woken out of their individual thoughts by a small cough. They both looked to see Darce and Dina standing before them.

"The Miss' bath is ready here, and your bath is ready in the next room, Sir, the showers, are running Miss, so you can rinse off the bulk of the dirt before bathing Miss and the same for your washroom sir."

"Thank you Darce" Severus said nodding towards his elf who left the room.

Severus leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I will leave you here, Miss Granger. Dina and Jane will take good care of you, if you want anything just send for me." Nodding slightly towards the elves Severus seated Hermione in a chair by the tub before leaving the washroom.

Hermione took her time looking around the washroom noticing how weak she was. She felt herself being lifted to her feet by magic and notice that Dina and Jane were leading her to the shower. She decided to take the time to observe her surroundings. She had never seen such a beautiful washroom. The bathtub looked like a miniature swimming pool.

Still deep in thought she allowed the house-elves wash her off in the shower. '_Oh Merlin_' she cringed _'from all people to see me naked, Professor Snape, but yet again he was being extremely kind to her. Though he had probably seen plenty naked women working for Voldemort, none the less,_' she thought, '_It was Professor Snape, Oh how embarrassing!'_

Once clean the house-elves lead Hermione to the bath to relax. A faint red coloring made Hermione let out a small groan '_how can I forget? Just great! Not only am I am stuck in my professor's house but I am in the middle of my period_.' Hermione sat there agitated with her fate, not being able to relax, '_how am I going to get around this without dying of embarrassment-mind you dying sounds more pleasurable then asking Professor Snape for female products._' She thought.

Severus paced the room not knowing why he was so nervous. The clock chimed eight. He knew that he didn't leave her to take his bath till nearly six, for they were too deep in discussion for him to do so earlier but now it was eight. '_Does it really take that long for a woman to bath_?' He thought. He was able to bathe and heal all his wounds already and was pacing like a green boy for the past while- _what was taking her so long_?

Severus stopped in mid pace when he saw drops of blood in the area he was with Miss Granger before. '_She must have some nasty cuts that dripped on the ground like that._' he thought as he cleaned the mess with a flicked of a wand before heading towards the door of the washroom.

Hermione was slowly helped out of the tub by the house-elves and was dried by a drying spell. Hermione quickly grabbed a neatly folded towel from the shelf and wrapped it around herself before sitting on the chair near the tub. '_Thank Merlin it's black_.' Hermione thought. Hermione looked up in shock when the house-elves held up presumably one of Snape's white shirts for her to wear.

"I can't wear that." She said blushing.

"Don't worry child, Master won't mind. Put it on so you can join the Master for dinner in his room." Dina told her in a motherly fashion that reminded her of Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't!" Hermione cried, "I can't wear it, and I can't go out there. I just can't!" Hermione stated turning redder then before.

A knock on he slightly opened door caused Hermione to jump.

"Miss Granger, are you covered?" Severus called through the opened door.

Hermione didn't answer him keeping her gaze on the ground. She was mortified when she heard Jane answer him. "She's covered Master, but she's giving us trouble."

"Jane!" Scolded her mother.

Severus who was tired of waiting around walked briskly into the room noticing how uncomfortable Hermione looked.

"Jane, why don't you bring one of my shirts for Miss Granger to wear for now?"

"We tried getting one of your shirts on her Sir, but the Miss just cried and said "No"' Jane replied glaring at Hermione looking remarkably like her master.

Severus gave his elf a glare which cause the elf to visibly shrink, "Dina, I think Jane is being a bit edgy, I'll deal with Miss Granger from here. Thank you for your help."

Severus watched his elves leave the washroom before turning back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, it's just a shirt, surly it won't be contaminate you even if I did wear it. Why can't you wear it?"

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears but she didn't say anything, finally she whispered "I can't"

"But _why_ Miss Granger?"

"Because I just can't!"

"Don't be difficult Miss Granger!" he sneered at her, and then it hit him. "Oh!" he said stupidly as it dawn on him why she wouldn't want to wear one of his shirts, especially since it was white.

Hermione noticed that he was staring at her, and she slowly lifted her head and their eyes locked. Something passed between them as they gazed into each other eyes, yet neither of them knew what it was. It seemed like they froze in time as sparks of life fluttered through their eyes into each other.

Severus seemed to recover a bit, but kept the gaze none the less, he knew for some odd reason that he couldn't look away. Her trust in him shown forth in her hazel eyes and he did not want to lose it, although he did not know why.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he slowly pulled his shirt over her towelled body and did up the buttons.

"No," she whispered with teary eyes, "I'm going to get it dirty."

Severus decided to take the matter into his own hand and try spare her some embarrassment. "It's alright," he whispered softly into her ear, "it's only a shirt."

Hermione chuckled at this, and Severus took her hand and pulled her to her feet. In a swift movement his hand reached under the shirt and pulled the towel away without breaking his eye contact with her. Hermione let out a small gasp, embarrassment shone forth through her eyes.

"hush…" he whispered putting one of his long delicate fingers to her lips to quiet her. "I told you it's alright. It's only a shirt, I'm not going to have you sitting stiff as a rock all night because you have a rough towel under your clothes."

Hermione tore her eyes from him and looked at her feet not knowing how to react to what was happening.

"Betty should be back soon, Miss Granger." He told her as he press his hand into her lower back and guided her out of the washroom and into his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord's Gift

Chapter 5

(Thanks for the great reviews…)

"The food isn't poisoned you know" he mused as Hermione just stared at the plates of food in front of her. Coming out of her thought Hermione looked at him across the table. She noticed that his plate was empty as well and he wasn't eating either.

"You are not going to eat are you?" she asked.

"You don't want me to eat with you?" he asked rising from his chair.

"That's not what I meant." She said hastily and waited until he sat back down before continuing. "I just thought that if that you were going to eat with me you would have started eating already instead of staring at me." She finished with her cheeks flaming.

He chuckled at her cunningness, "You are right, usually the master of the house eats first. As well it is a great way of seeing if the food is poisoned or not" Hermione's cheeks turned a shade brighter, "However, there are no Death Eaters here _tonight_, therefore, you don't have to wait for me to start eating, as you will have to when they are here. Hmmm."

Severus paused and regarded her for a moment, "The only way to prove to you that the food isn't poisoned is if I _do_ eat before you, therefore I guess good grace is truly is dead."

Severus picked up a piece of toast and buttered it lightly with jam before taking a small bite looking at her expectantly. Hermione let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Once she realized that it was safe to eat she took a piece of toast as well and buried it with jam before biting gingerly into it. Within a few minutes she demolished five slices of toast while Severus was still mutilating his first. Noticing this Hermione dropped the piece of toast that was in her hand and looked up at him in horror.

"What's in the food?"

"Nothing." He snapped looking at her straight in the eye.

"So why aren't you eating, and why are you looking at it like that?" she shot back.

"I was just thinking, if you must know," he sneered, "and it's up to me to decide what and how I eat, and when and how much I eat."

She didn't bother to respond to his words and resolved to just send him back a nasty glare which he returned with just as much force. "When you are done, you may use the washroom to wash up, there will be a clean shirt for you in there, and you may go to bed." He said pointing to the queen size bed in the center of the room.

Severus couldn't hold back the smirk when she paled.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked afraid of the answered

"In my bed of course." He answered with a growing grin.

"So which bed am I to sleep in?"

"Miss Granger, use your head. Think. The Dark Lord gave you to me as what? Death Eaters spend a lot of time coming and going from this house, I can not control their movements, the Dark Lord sends them, and he knows that my elves have brilliant knowledge, it will look suspicious if I would have denied him my home for his use and it will look suspicious if I would deny him that now. The Death Eaters will come to this house and they will snoop around like they always do. They spy on each others trying to up their ranks, and if anything looks a foot it will get back to the Dark Lord. So either you play your part and follow my lead or _pretend_ to be what the Dark Lord gave you to me to be. Or I will have to treat you as the Dark Lord intended me to and really used you and act like a real Death Eater. The Dark Lord will be watching us, mark my words, Miss Granger, so tell me what will it be."

"So if I just sleep in your bed you're not going to do anything to me."

"That's correct Miss Granger. Shall I point out that if Potter had passed the warning to you we would not have been in this mess? Yet, I'm guessing that you are lucky in a way that Lucius and Draco didn't get you, I heard the different thing things that they like to do with their rewards and I'd sure that you wouldn't like it."

Hermione was fuming; yes Harry was stupid for not passing the information that Snape sent them, but Snape gave them a reason not to trust him.

"Well," she shot letting her anger out, "if you wouldn't have killed Professor Dumbledor then Harry wouldn't have to worry about your pathetic letters. Dumbledore would have been around to take care of everything and sort everything out!"

"Don't meantion the Headmaster's name or death in this house! Now get out of my face and wash up for bed!" Severus was shaking with anger. His eyes were enflamed with fury and his knuckles were white from where he griped the table.

Hermione stood and quickly fled to the washroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

Severus paced the room liked a caged lion. He shouldn't have lashed out at Hermione like he had done. _Control_. He must stay in control. Dumbledore's was eating away at him, he should have never made the unbreakable vow to the old man, all those years ago promising to do whatever he says. When Dumbledore told him to kill that he was dying and it will come a time that he needs him to kill, he had tried to convince the old man out of it. But Dumbledore wouldn't hear no for an answer. He knew that he was dying and that Voldemort would use Draco to try kill him, he wanted to prevent Draco from becoming a killer but the old man didn't see that the boy's father wouldn't let such a thing happen.

Severus took a deep sigh and slouched against the wall falling to the floor, bringing his head to rest between his knees….

_OOhhhhh that man is abosolutly despicable_ Hermione cried, her tears mixing with the water from the shower, but she didn't care. She was alone now and there was no one to see that she was crying, no one saw how hurt that she could never win the approval of her favourite teacher. All the teachers at Hogwarts thoughts wonders of her and Professor Snape, who she always admired, and thought the world of thought that she was a piece of scum an unwanted burden. Crouching down Hermione hugged herself and cried….

Severus was so deep in thought that he did notice how much time pass since Hermione fled to the washroom nor did he hear Hermione return. She slowly entered the room in one of his clean shirts and saw him hunched in the corner still as a statue that if Hermione wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not or if something happened to him.

"Professor?" she whispered edging closer to him.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he answered softly, though voice didn't sound sleepy. He lifted his head and Hermione saw the tension that flowed through her professor's body. She stopped in front of him showing him that she was ready for bed waiting instructions.

"You are ready I see." He said, "very well, you might as well-"

An elf ran into the room dragging a few bags with her looking completely travel worn. "I'm sorry Master. There was an attack in Alley as well as in the Village, so it was a bit difficult to do shopping. Since I couldn't go to there I had to go other places and it was quite hard getting clothing while avoiding questions and traps." Betty gasped.

"It's alright Betty, as long as you are alright. Do you have night clothing for Miss Granger and other things that she might need?"

"Yes master."

"Very well, give it to her then, I'll go to the other room to get ready to bed I'll be back soon. Miss Granger, Betty will give you everything you'll need, if she doesn't think of it ask for it, and then get into bed. I'll be joining you shortly." With that Severus left the room to prepare for bed.

Upon returning twenty minutes later Severus found Hermione clad in a spaghetti strap silk night dress hidden beneath the covers. Undoing the belt of his robe he removed it and was about to get into the bed.

"What are you doing?" came a shaky voice from with in it.

"Coming to bed, like I said Miss Granger."

"But you are not dressed."

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" he said looking down at his silk pyjama pants, "I am dressed." 

"You're not wearing a top."

"I've been sleeping like this since I was a boy Miss Granger, nothing will stop that. I must also remind you that if I would be a true Death Eater then you'd be seeing a lot more then this."

Hermione shivered as he entered the bed she felt a hot sensation run through her body although he made sure to keep his distance. She was surprise when she saw her professor enter the room and take off his robe. He was extremely thin but it seemed like that there was only muscle on that thin body and no fat. A sound emerged from the hall and Hermione found herself jumping into her professor's arms.

"What was that?" she cried burying her face into his chest, causing Severus to grit his teeth from the sensation that she was causing him.

"It could be a Death Eater. I must go check; I'll be back soon Miss Granger. As long as you stay in this room none of the Death Eaters will have the ability to touch you. They can see into this room but they cannot get through the barrier that protects the room. So you'll be safe in here, don't leave this room no matter what." Severus whispered urgently before slipping out and hurrying out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Lord's Gift

Chapter 6

(Thanks for the great reviews…)

Albus was lucky he was already dead or else he would be now Severus thought as he made his way back to bed. Severus knew that Percy Weasley was a traitor, and that he had joined the Death Eaters, but he didn't expect that Ronald Weasley was the one who was leaking information from the Order for the past ten months. Severus was trying to figure it out since the Dark Lord was able to obtain secret information from the Order that he had not given to him but Severus was not able to deduce who was the traitor, none of the Order members seem to come with a Curse that Severus cursed with if any of them would reveal the information that was passed. However, now it made sense. Young Mr. Weasley always desire the power and recognition that was denied to him having to live up to so many older brothers, he was under no oath to keep anything that he overheard from Harry secret and he gave Order's secret away.-Hah! Some friend.

"Bloody little bastard!" Severus muttered as he made his way back to his bed.

"Who is?" Hermione asked, from under the covers, hidden away like a lost kitten, completely shaken.

"Weasley. He was the one betraying the Order. Potter should have made him take the Oath. Ronald Weasley craved power and recognition, look how he reacted during your fourth year during the Tri Wizard Tournaments, and now look what he has done. He sold you lot out. He was the one who was passing information to the Dark Lord."

"How can you say such a thing Ron would never do that?"

"Would you like to meet our new house guest? Lucius just came with your dear friend Mr. Weasley." Severus saw Hermione stiffen at this, as he watched her with one eye as he removed his robes and entered the bed once again, "They will be staying with us for a few days as Lucius trains the boy. It seems that it can't be done at the Malfoy manor since the Dark Lord has given Draco a gift of his own and Lucius requested that Draco has the manor to himself to himself to enjoy her. It seems that the Dark Lord told Lucius that he can train Weasley wherever he likes, Lucius has a hunch that I am working for the light so by bringing Weasley here will be a perfect opportunity to reveal me. What Weasley doesn't know is that Albus is my Secret Keeper in this, so even if he tries to tell the Dark Lord that I am working for the light he can't my secret is buried with the Headmaster."

"When Weasley walked in he tried to say something, but he was held back, it was the spell that Albus cast that stopped him. I'm not sure if he wanted to tell Lucius that I was a double player or something else but I felt Albus' magic preventing his words, it's a good thing he won't recognize what was holding him back."

"He is really a traitor?" Hermione whispered.

"I guess so. It all makes sense. The Dark Lord getting information that he does not suppose to. I already checked out all the Order members, I would have never thought of checking into you or Weasley seeing that you were Potter's best friend, but I guess I should have learned from the past right, didn't Wormtail do the same thing?"

Hermione didn't answer, but her silent tears were enough of a reply.

"You should get some sleep Miss Granger, tomorrow you have a big day. The Dark Lord sent word with Lucius that I am hosting a small Death Eater's meeting tomorrow, and I shall have the honour of showing off my "precious toy" and you must play the part. They think that I have you under the Imperius curse like the others have their slaves, so you'll have to answer to my every bidding no matter how vile it is."

Hermione let out a small gasp of tears and buried her face into Severus' chest "I can't do this. I can't handle this. This can't be happening!"

"Miss Granger get a grip of yourself." Severus said as he wrapped his arms around her, "You can do this, I am here to help you, I won't let anything happen to you. Everything will be alright, you'll see." he cooed her, cherishing the feeling of having her in his arms wondering why not all women ever felt this good.

"Will it professor?"

"We'll make it." He whispered, "Now get some rest."

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"What will I have to do tomorrow?"

Severus hesitated; she wasn't going to like what he had to say, "I'll tell you in the morning, Miss Granger. By the way Miss Granger, I believe that since I am no longer your Professor, and due to the arrangements," Severus tightened his grasp around her, "I think that you should call me Severus, when it is just the two of us. When the Death Eaters are here, I'm afraid you'll have to call me Master."

"Al-alright, Profes-Severus, but only if you call me Hermione."

"Very well, now get some sleep Hermione."

"kay." Hermione yawned, "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Lord's Gift

Chapter 7

(Thanks for the great reviews…)

Severus woke with a heavy warm feeling on his chest. This wasn't right. Startled he looked down to see Hermione's wide eyes stare back at him.

"How did I get here?" she asked before a flash of clarity washed over her face as she recalled the events of the night before. "Oh" she whispered.

Blushing she realized that she had fallen asleep with her head tucked into Severus' chest.

"No don't" Severus cried grabbing holding her tighter as she tried to move away as she saw his arm resting lightly across her waist.

"But-"

"Don't ruin what feels right." he whispered without realizing what he was saying.

Severus let out a groan as a banging noise from the hall alerted him that it was time for him to start his day as the rest of the Death Eaters were starting to rise.

"I have to get up. The rest of them are waking up now the elves are probably giving them breakfast. You can stay in bed for a little while longer, Hermione. I'll send, Dina for you when it is time for you to join us." Severus said as he got out of bed and headed to the washroom.

Twenty minutes later showered and dressed in fresh Death Eaters robes heading Severus found himself in his dining room surrounded by fifteen Death Eater.

"So Severus, have a good night?" Lucius winked at him. "she's a piece of work ain't she? I wouldn't mind having her."

"Niether would I." an other Death Eaters agreed with a wicked grin while others nodded in agreement.

"So when are you going to show off your prize?" a Death Eater named Engrec asked with his brow raised, "I want to see what this jewel looks like, maybe get a taste of her."

"All in good time" Severus said with a chuckle, "However, if any of you lay a finger of my wrench, I'll have to kill you."

"Possessive Snape." Ron, said looking over to his former professor, "I'll let you all know that she's was no virgin, I had her before and she's not that good, so she couldn't be much of a gift, but then again I would never say no to a tumble with her."

From the door of Severus room Hermione was willing herself not to vomit as the tears streamed down her face. Ron never had her, she was a full fledge virgin and the mark on her neck proved it. She couldn't fathom why Ron was acting like this. If Ron wouldn't be such a bad actor should would have surly thought that this was some sort of joke, that Ron was acting, doing his part to privy in Voldemorts secrets, but the fact remained that someone had been leaking information to the Voldemort for months now and it wasn't any of the Order Members that Severus could tell of …and Ron really couldn't act for the life of him. Oh her life was so messed up.

"Weasley I don't know what you are talking about since Lucius and I both know that the Granger girl came here a virgin she has my mark Weasley so it is impossible for you to -ah_, tumble _with her."

Hermione watched with pride as Ron's face and ears turned bright red. "At least I'm not a-" Ron wasn't able to speak, and Hermione realized that it was a dark magic that was holding him back –Ron was probably trying to betray Severus' secret of being a spy for the Order and Dumbledore's magic, Hermione supposed, was what was holding him back.

"At least you are not a what?" Severus gloated him.

"A bloody git of a bastard!" Ron sneered at him knowing full well that Severus knew that he couldn't say what he wanted.

"Well, I was born in wedlock, so I can also counter the bastard part." Severus said with a smirk causing Ron's ears to turn red again.

"You know that's not what I was referring to!"

"It wasn't?" Severus asked innocently with his brow raised.

"OF COURSE IT WASN'T! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST GREASY GIT ALIVE!"

"Thank you Weasley, now if you are finished with your childish display can I please get on with this meeting, since myself and the rest of the big boys have responsibilities to get to. If you would like you can go to your room and finish your tantrum there." Severus answered coolly.

"I wasn't having a tantrum." Ron answered sullenly, "and besides I'm supposed to listen."

"Very well, if you feel that you are mature enough to, then stay, but if you step out of line then I will force you to leave." Severus answered.

Drawing his attention back to the rest of the Death Eaters Severus began the meeting.

Two hours later after a large breakfast, and a long bath, Hermione was collected by Dina.

"You are to wear the green velvet gown my Lady," Dina said as she helped Hermione into an long sleeve, old-fashion, low cut day dress that looked like that it would fit in perfectly in the early 1900s. It was button down the back with a ribbon that run just below the breast and tied at the back. "It suits you well Miss, Master will be pleased. He said that Dina should send you to him as soon as I finished getting you ready." The elf waved her hand at Hermione's back and Hermione watched as her long tangle of hair braided itself down her back ending at her waist.

"The Master is in the Dining room with the other Death Eaters Miss, he will take care of you there, have no fear."

That right, Hermione thought as she made her way to Severus, he'll protect her- so why was she petrified.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Lord's Gift Chapter 8

_(Thanks for the reviews)_

Hermione entered the Dining room to face a room full of wizards sneering at her. A few made to pinch her bottom as the made her way towards Severus. She felt herself tremble the entire way and she didn't know how she made it to him in the end since it seemed as if her legs were made out of jelly.

"There's my girl." Severus said with a wicked smile as he pulled Hermione onto him that she straddled his lap. "She's a beauty isn't she boys?" he called out to the room at large.

Lowing his head to her ear, so it looked like he was nibbling on it, he whispered "Don't worry Hermione, I've got you now, you'll be okay. They can't do anything to you while I'm here. All right?"

Severus lifted up her chin to see her face, and Hermione gave him a small nod, as he kissed the tears on her checks. "It'll be alright." He whispered again so only se can hear.

"Hey Severus, why don't you give us a show?" Ron's voice broke throw the cheering that courses through the room. "If you said that you broke her, let's see how good you are with her!"

"Damn!" Severus whispered to Hermione as the room broke out with shouts of telling him to take her, "Remind me to kill him."

"Weasley, if you are missing out of action doesn't mean you have to watch the rest of us having fun."

"I bet you just don't want to show us anything because you didn't take her. You're just making excuses so you won't lose face."

"Just to remind you Weasley that she's mine, I can take her anytime anywhere."

"So take her now." Lucius put in. "I doubt what Weasley says is true but if it is she has to lose it by time you take her with you to the Dark Lord tonight."

"Damn," Severus whispered again and added when Hermione tighten her hold on his shoulders, "I forgot about that."

"I have nothing to worry about when I take her to the Dark Lord tonight because I already took care of that." Severus answered Lucuis as he took down Hermione's hair making sure that it covered her neck before leaning forward and giving the men the displays of him kissing her senseless. He pulled back leaving Hermione completely dazed and feeling somewhat dazed himself. Slowly he bent forward and kissed her again and as he did so he began to undo the buttons in the back of Hermione's dress before gently removing her arms from it and pulling her against him exposing her back to the group of Death Eaters. All the while the men cheered and laughed at the spectacular sight while Ron fumed in his spot. Severus and Hermione were oblivious to it all while they were totally absorbed in kissing each other. After another kiss, Severus stood while keeping Hermione still pressed to him so no one could see anything except for her back, and he excused them from the room.

One outside the room he spelled the dress off of Hermione that she gave a little yelp.

"I need this for a second," Severus said as he opened the Dining Room door and threw the dress on top of Ron's head "A gift Weasley, I got the girl, so I guess you can have the dress."

Severus turned around, with Hermione still in his arms, her face buried in his neck as he carried her back to his room to make love to her.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Lord's Gift Chapter 9

_(Thanks for the reviews)_

What on earth had he done? What on earth had he done? This was all Severus could think of as he watched a beautiful naked Hermione sleep peacefully beside him.

He slept with his student. Well his former student, but that was besides the point she was still 20 years his junior.

But oh it was so good.

He never could have imagined that it would be so good with her. She was a virgin after all and it was her first time but the passion that she had made it all the better. She met him thrust for thrust and in all of his years he had never had felt this satisfied before. Looking down at her soft features Severus couldn't help but wonder what made it so different. What cause the flow of magic that coursed through him, and she said that she felt it too.

He wondered if it was the mark that the Dark Lord gave her, scorching her as his. But all the others who were marked said that there were no side effects that they never felt anything at all. Yet, how come he feels this strange feeling in his heart. He always felt the need to protect his students, but now he feels that there is a different kind of need to protect Hermione. It is like she crept through his shield of defence somehow and made a mark on him.

Yes, no one could ignore the brightest witch of the age, especially since her brains matched his. Albus always had said that he was the brightest wizard where she was the brightest witch and it was a pity that they weren't born in the same time. However, the old man would go on to say that even though they were so many years apart it didn't mean that minds couldn't attract. Severus never paid much attention to that thought until now. Was he attracted to Hermione?

Yes!

It hit him like a bolt of lighting she was smart witty, loyal, brave and not to mention beautiful. Who wouldn't be attracted to her? And now thanks to the Dark Lord she was his, the Dark Lord obvious didn't realize the gift that he bestowed Severus or else he would have kept her for himself.

Severus took a glance at the sleeping figure next to him and notice that she was starting to stir.

"Hello sleepy head." He whispered.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked through a yawn.

"I got used to getting little of it, so I don't need much now." He replied kissing her on the brow.

"Oh-Yikes!" Hermione yelped when she realized that she was lying next to him completely naked.

She pulled up the sheet turning beet red. "We didn't, did we?"

"We did" he answered with a smile as a hue of understanding crossed her face and she smiled as if she remembered the activity as well as he did, but as suddenly the smile came it turned into a frown.

"Tell me something then. Did you do it just because they challenged you to?"

"Of course not," Severus replied taking her chin into his hand looking into her eye, "I did it because I wanted to. I feel something for you, I'm not sure what it is to be honest with you, but something here," he took her hand and put it over his heart, "feels for your, and not to mention that I am attracted to you." he added with a wicked smile.

She returned his smile, "I think that I am attracted to you too, I don't know why, but I am." She whispered placing a small kiss on his lips. "What are we going to do?"

"Well tonight I have a meeting with the Dark Lord, if Lucius is right then I have to bring you along."

"I don't want to go." Hermione answered hiding her face in Severus' chest.

"I know but if he summons for you I have no choice but to take you, you must play your part or else we will both be killed."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just all so hard." She mumbled into his flesh.

"I know, I never liked being a double agent, but it was my part to play. I was foolish enough to join the Dark Lord to begin with, when I was young and naïve, I allowed Malfoy to convince me there was no harm in what the Dark Lord did, at first I didn't even see the negative effects of his actions, I only saw that he was gathering forces to gain power. He offered me power and friendship something that I never had and I swallowed it hungrily like a starving man. At first all I made was healing potions for him but then he asked me to make dangerous ones, to used to hurt people, if I would object he would punish me to the inch of my life, I realized that I couldn't back out. When then entire thing happened with the Potters, I went to Dumbledore asking if he could save them. He did what he could the old man, but it wasn't enough, my information brought the Potters to their death Lily is dead because of me. Because of my stupidity." Severus took a deep breath and stared out the window blindly, "when I went to Albus to asked for help to protect the Potters he offered to help me, that's when I became a double agent, I highly doubt that I would be alive now if it weren't for Albus."

Severus felt Hermione's arms tighten around him in a hug to comfort him and couldn't hold back a smile, who could have known that things would end up like this.

This time they made love again slowly without the rush and the urgency that was there the first time. After that Severus joined Hermione in the sleep filled blessed that followed.

A few hours later they were both startled awake by a loud hissing sound.

"Don't worry Hermione it is just a message from the Dark Lord." Severus said as a huge black dark mark appeared in the center of the room.

Severus climbed out of bed and extracted a black envelope from the mouth of the skull. Hermione noticed that it was addressed to Severus in flaming red ink.

"The Dark Lord likes to do things in style." Severus chuckled as he looked towards Hermione who had her mouth gaping open.

"What type of ink is that?"

"It's not really ink, its real flames; if anyone but the person the letter is addressed to opens it they will be burnt."

"Oh."

"Lucius was right," Severus said as he continued to read the letter. "the Dark Lord wants me to bring you to our meeting tonight. He is very interested in seeing you especially since he has heard rumours that I haven't touched you. No doubt those rumours were started by Weasley, but that is besides the point, he wants to examine you himself he says, to see if you will do for me or if he needs to get me anther to do the job. Hmmm interesting."

"What?"

"I think he wants to see if you can bear my children Hermione."

"What!"

"Look read this and read between the lines," Severus said holding the letter from the Dark Lord for her to see, "No don't touch it or you'll get burnt, there you go, now read. If he is asking if you will do or if he needs to get another to do the job, he is basically saying that if I am not attracted to you he'll kill you and get me anther girl. I think that he wants to match us because of our smarts. Think about it if you take the brightest witch and wizard of the century, since Albus and Minvera were of last, we are of this, and if you put us together we can reproduce to create outstanding minds. Just think about it Hermione. The Dark Lord thinks that if he forces us together he can control our off springs to make them work for him. It is a good plan on his part."

"But I would never want my children working for him." Hermione answered in a soft whisper. Severus had to smile, she never said that she didn't want his children, she just said that she didn't want her children working for the Dark Lord which was understandable. It looked like things were going in his favour where she was regarded.

"We can work on that. The main thing now is to convince the Dark Lord that I am attracted to you so that I can keep you alive."

"But you said that you were attracted to me."

"Oh I am most defiantly am, but the Dark Lord must believe it. Humm…" Severus mumbled as he began to suck on her neck, "I wonder did I leave enough marks on you to show that I desire you"

"Severus, this is serious, it's not the time to fool around."

"Oh it is most defiantly is. It is the best way to prove to the Dark Lord just how much I desire you."

"mmmm" Hermione answered no longer able to string words together to answer.

"Tonight, when he looks at you he'll see a woman completely adored by her wizard."


End file.
